A random obbesion story
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: This is something I wrote for LA.. it has chatroom mostly so yeah. was a one shot but now has two chapters because people apparently liked it
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans Obsession Chat Room Story

(This story is based off a total obsession I have with the Teen Titans TV show. I own nothing in this except the idea)

There were 5 friends—Well there were once 6 but she had betrayed them, tried to kill them, saved their lives, and turned to stone, so as I said before there were 5 friends—and they all lived in a giant T-looking building. No kidding. It may have defied the laws of gravity but the giant T did stay up and it was in the middle of a lake. On an island. With no Boat to get them to the main land and there was also no bridge. Now they had a car, a motorcycle, and a Moped and how they got off the island I don't know but for purposes of this story let's say they had a sturdy metal underwater tunnel.

Now they did not usually contact the outside world unless they were saving the city they lived in, did I mention that they have super powers? Well 3 had super powers, 1 was a Cyborg… Who was called Cyborg, and the last was 1, their leader, had no powers but he had acrobatic skills and some cool gadgets but I will only keep talking about their powers to a minimum so they really don't matter.

But their names do matter however; they were Koriand'r (Also called Kori Anders. An alien from the planet Tamaran), Raven Roth (An actual demon spawn, and the one rumored to destroy the world), Garfield Logan (who was a green shape-shifter with elfish ears), Victor Stone (or Cyborg), and Dick Grayson (Nightwing, who worked with none other then the dark knight as Robin). Well in there T shaped house they all had laptop computers and a chat room that was used when they didn't feel like talking to one another or were being lazy, seeing as they were teenagers and that's how we roll. In this story we will have a peek into their lives.

Welcome to chat room Titan

Star (Kori) has logged in

Mask (Richard) has logged in

Robo man (Victor) has logged in

Dark Violet (Raven) has logged in

Elf (Garfield) has logged in

Star: Hello Friends!

Mask: Hi Kori

Robo Man: Hey Kori

Elf: Kori! Dick! Victor!

Dark Violet: hello everyone

Star: Raven has joined our fun!

Elf: whoa that's new

Dark Violet: Shut up

Elf: That kind of rudeness is not accepted in out tower or in our chat room

Star: Friends stop fighting please! Dick and Victor help me stop them from fighting!

Mask: I'm good

Robo Man: Yeah, this is entertaining

Dark Violet has logged off

Star: this isn't good.

Mask: how is it not good?

Elf has logged off

Robo Man: Like that Dick. Gar would never log off this soon and spicily not right after Raven.

Mask: Should we check on him?

Star: yes. As Gar would say it is a time to say the "No of duh"?

Mask: Yeah Kori, that's right.

Robo Man: That's enough love birds, we gotta save the boy.

Star has logged off

Mask has logged off

Robo Man has logged off

* * *

They ran up from their rooms to Garfield's room and found only Raven standing next to the now-broken window looking out of it with a slight smirk. "In my defense I told him to shut up" They ran over to the window but they already knew what they would see; Garfield more then halfway to the city in the ocean swimming slowly to the island. Why was he swimming slowly you may ask? Well he had been thrown out the window so many times that he knew he had to conserve energy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Teen Titans Obsession Chat Room Story- Ch 2

A/N: I didn't except to do another but whatever, still a LA assignment.

(This story is based off a total obsession I have with the Teen Titans TV show. I own nothing in this except the idea)

Once he finally got back to the tower that defied everything your teachers told you he was expecting a warm welcome but instead found them doing their everyday stuff. "Hey what's up with this" he asked with anger clear on his face

"Well friend Gar, this is so normal that we stopped welcoming you." Said Kori

"Why!"

"We find no need to. We know you will come back because you always do." Replied Kori calmly

So with that everyone went back to doing their normal things…again; except for Garfield who went around grumbling about how no one cared about his well-being and mumbling things.

Now you may wonder what they were doing and it was quite simple, Dick was always obsessing over crime, Kori was painting her nails green, Raven was reading some dark, gothic book by Edgar Allen Poe (probably her favorite poem: The Raven), and Victor was working on the T-car.

All of that was changed when a familiar "RAWR"… I mean "Weeoo, weeoo" sound (Just like a police car!) came from the ceiling and the whole house-tower-thingy was bathed in a red glow. "Titans, trouble!" yelled their leader "It's Slade!"

"Oh noes!" Thought the author "Not Slade! He's Robin/Nightwing's worst enemy!"

And the author was right of course because she was the one typing it out on her computer... right now. And with that the Titans rushed out of their T and to the underwater tunnel thing where they can drive their car/motorcycle/moped to the town. The second they got off their vehicle of choice Slade appeared in front of them very conveniently

"Hello Titans…" said Slade in a very mysterious voice

"Titans Go!" Yelled none other then Nightwing

"You can't stop me Robin" Slade taunted

Nightwing cringed, Slade was the only villain they had never caught and just when they thought he was dead he came back stronger then ever. And that was why he was the only villain who could call Nightwing "Robin" without fear of the only thing worse then jail… COMMUNITY SERVICE! "No Slade you will be defeated!"

But all in all Slade was right so he won, causing everyone to mope. That is, everyone except Gar who was thrown out the windows again for trying to scare Raven into shock (Which he did) then throw her out the window—Which is when she woke up and through him out the window… again. So there they were, moping and staring at the Garfield swimming slowly back to the tower to start more trouble, but those stories are for another day.


End file.
